In order to control an electronic device such as a digital camera and a digital video recorder, a user local to the electronic device is required for control. For example, the user is able to capture an image using a digital camera or to view images stored in the digital camera only if he is local at the digital camera.
This is not always convenient. For example, if the user of the digital camera wants to take a picture of himself, he may either have to request a third party to operate his digital camera or use a time delay function (if available) in the digital camera. If the time delay function is used, there is chance that the user is not adequately prepared for photo-taking which means that the photo is not well-taken.
This invention therefore proposes an improved memory card for use in an electronic apparatus, and also a method of controlling the electronic apparatus with the memory card, which at least reduces inconvenience.